Where are the King and Queen?
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: What If Hel succeeded in annihilating the two souls that stood in her way from the beginning? The King and Queen of Dragonkind have fallen! If The Tapestry of Creation can't be restored in time, there might be no Dragons or Vikings left at all! My friend Japananimegirl will write the rest of this story, and I'll post her chapters here for you to read.
1. Tampering with the Tapestry

This fanfic is a request of my friend and online sister Japananimegirl, who requested this a year ago. She has done all the songs for all my other fanfics. I ultimately feel I can write it presently. Therefore I'm bringing her vision to life. Consequently, this has no connection with my other HTTYD stories other then she based her story off my own. Enjoy this story.

* * *

Tampering with the Tapestry

The stunning spectacle that laid before the eyes appear to go on continuously. Each of its colors was luminous and more striking than anything anywhere else. The heavens overhead were the color of vein blood with rolling meadows of glimmering gold. Enormous gardens of inconceivable attractiveness and spectacular. Astronomical massive eye-catching furthermore opulent structures, turrets, additionally mansions made up the megacity of Asgard. Houses made of the most exquisite silver with enormous bronze entranceways. The roads of Asgard had painstakingly paved with the most beautiful gold that shimmered more dazzlingly then the day-star.

Odin was the all-knowing and benevolent leader of this impressive realm. He was quite proud of how his domain looked. Even so, contrasted to the grandness and phenomenon of Midgard, Asgard didn't hold a candle to it. The Realm of Humans or Earth as the humans referred to their realm was honestly the crown jewel of all the Nine Realms. With its complexity as well as the mortals who called it home.

Humans could be viewed at times as soft-skin mortals and thought as inadequate. They toiled day and night in constant labor for a chance to prosper and thrive. Yet unlike the other races which existed in the Nine Realms, humans were quite different. Despite their weak and pitiful forms gave up and declined as they aged, they had an endearing spirit that couldn't be broken by anything. No matter how hard life got, they never gave up and kept pushing on. To call a human weak was an insult to their kind in more ways then one.

Yet Odin had attained surpassing perceptiveness moreover enlightenment in his immensely long life in the pursuit of seeking wisdom. He'd realized long ago a significant truth. One that very few the souls of the Nine Realms grasped. The fact that others couldn't comprehend? Genuine magic isn't the kind that can cause a thing to occur that shouldn't befall ordinarily. No, the most significant source of magic, as well as wisdom, comes from the heart, the magic of love. It was this mysterious power that humans had in abundance, while others lacked it critically.

Presently a considerable flock of songbirds was ascending high in that vein blue sky overhead the holy city. Their glittering vermilion wings and gold-tip tailpieces were dazzling every eye that observed them. Their enthralling songs were generating them to swell with optimism and self-confidence. A handful of ravishing Valkyries swiftly accompanies them. The reapers of souls hesitated a few moments in their flight before they awarded them with a fistful of golden grains to consume. Once the little exchange had finished, each winged beauty said a pleasant good morning and goodbye. Before the Battle Maidens, they then quickly headed to their training grounds, and the songbirds dispersed throughout the remainder of the Realm.

All over the city, the inhabitants, whether they be the Asgardians Gods, modest attendants, or the eye-catching winged maidens who delivered the souls to Valhalla, everyone was bustling about and yet extremely blithesome today.

* * *

Currently, the bewitched waterfall behind the splendid and magnificent palace known as Odin's Falls was a place of great interest. Because standing on the luxurious, spacious terrace admiring her sovereignty was the Queen of Asgard herself, Frigga, who was said to be one of the most glamorous women ever to exist.

She possessed abundant wavy silky waist-length strawberry-blond tresses. They framed her well-sculpted features in such a way that it gave prominence to both her almond-shaped cyan eyes as well as her smooth as satin impeccable alabaster skin.

Today she wore her favorite attire. It was quite a sensational assemble. It consisted of a golden headdress with accessories crafted from the most exquisite silver. Her emerald green gown complimented her enviably figure and intensified her innate beauty. The added light green trim at the bottom with three roses embellished into the skirt, snow-white, starlight silver, and spring-green. She looked fit to be a queen.

Smiling down at her people, her cyan eyes took in the view as she observed some passersby. She could perceive the towering moreover brawny Thor taking a stroll with his wife, Sif. He looked rather sexy this morning. His form-fitting leather armor, blood-red cape suited him well. She could make out both his startling savoy azure eyes and his long strawberry-blond hair that was being whipped about in the morning breeze. His wife was equally impressive with flowing cascading golden locks and startling malachite green eyes. Today she dressed in a humble indigo garment with polished silvery battle armor over it.

After watching them, she took notice on the distant horizon, Valhalla. It was no longer the endless battlefield that it once was. Now they took more then the finest warriors Earth had to offer. They took all noble and pure-hearted souls and converted Valhalla into a community. They still believed everyone could fight for Ragnarok ever came about though it seemed just as vital a responsibility that family and friends persisted together. After all, what is more, powerful then people united in love and friendship? Which is why things had gradually begun to evolve around here.

She then caught something glittering gold rapidly approaching her. She shields her eyes for a moment until the figure landed before her. Now standing before her was a Valkyrie. But not just any Valkyrie. Her name was Kara, and she was both the leader of her Sisterhood, but also one with a specific assignment.

Frigga's cyan eyes took in the winged maiden. She was tall and lean with long cascading golden hair, with well-sculptured features and the most attractive teal eyes. Her skin was as flawless as Frigga's own. Her wings were fine-boned with elegant golden feathers lying neatly over each other. Today the Head Valkyrie had taken the time to add aromatic oils to her golden feathers that now shone with rainbow iridescence. Completing this image of excellence, both her locks and wings had been bejeweled, and she was wearing her golden armor.

Kara again was different in numerous ways from other Valkyries. Most humans were under the assumption all Valkyries had snow-white wings and long braided flaxen hair with pale pearl-gray eyes. Plus that all of them dressed in silver armor and winged helmets. That wasn't accurate at all.

The truth of the matters was while all of the Sisterhood was tall, lean, and stunningly attractive, their wing color reflected their personality. Snow-white meant a calming nature. Soft gray said they're passive-aggressive, and jet-black meant they had one nasty temper. Also, every Valkyrie had different coloring and wore a gemstone that was her gemstone. Nevertheless, they had all the same coloring of humans, including some more unique ones. However, the point was Kara was the only Valkyrie with golden feathers. This not only confirmed she was unique, although the source of her wings' color was confidence kept between her and the Queen of Asgard.

* * *

"My Lady, how are you today?" inquired Kara graciously to her leader's wife. The Queen of Asgard smiled affectionately and replied. "Please relax, Kara. You don't have to be so formal with me when we are alone."

"Yes, of course, still, how are you today?" the Head Valkyrie asked in curiosity.

"I'm in a particularly good mood," her Lady answered pleasantly, "Everything is looking up, and I feel invigorated by the sheer exhilaration that is coming off everyone. How goes your special assignment?"

"You mean watching over the Haddock children?" Kara asked in a hushed whisper. After all, Valkyries were supposed to be reapers of souls. She was the only one to be given the assignment of being a _guardian instead._

Taking a few moments to consider her words, she then replied, still in a hushed voice, "I know they have a long way to go to fill their destiny. But all of them are well. I only hope we can one day fixed their timeline so they could live their lives together," she paused for a minute as if considering her next words. Her body language indicated what she had to say next made her a little more then bitter.

"But thanks to that trickster Loki's daughter Hel their timeline was fractured, and we are fortunate fate isn't so willing to let others strive to alter what is meant to be." she clenched her right fist as she said this. Not satisfied with Goddess of Helheim's actions.

"Yes, we are fortunate," Frigga agreed with her favorite Valkyrie with a nod. She also looked slightly distressed about the whole affair. Still, she composed herself with the dignity and grace of her position.

" We had many lucky breaks, Kara, incredibly lucky ones admittedly. One that Deadly Siren was there to make sure Boden and Una made it to the Spirit Cave. That Hiccup found his little sister's spirit and helped her cross over here. Furthermore, after the circumstances of last year when Hel sought to take over Asgard because she made a bargain with that half-crazed mortal Dagur, well?" she let it hang there as they recalled the Siege of Valhalla vividly.

"We should feel once more fortunate also blessed that everything has worked out as it should. Boden Haddock is doing his job of making sure the dragon souls are thriving in their Sanctuary, and Stoick the Vast does an outstanding job guiding those of Valhalla. He makes an exceptional chief for this eternity."

"Yes, and my dragon daughter Moon Shadow is blessed to be with Toothless, and they now rule over the dragons. All seems to be on the mend."

"Forgive me for inquiring, Frigga, but is there no way to in truth repairing the source of your oracle powers? After all, the Tapestry is merely an extension of the World Tree itself. Certainly, there must be some way to repair it so everyone destinies can come to be the way they are supposed to?" Kara asked in a lighthearted manner.

The Queen bent her head low and let out a soft sigh before answering. "My husband and I have sought counsel with the gods of the other Nine Realms various times. It's has gotten to the point we were contemplating contacting the Norns and seeking their help. But rest assure, Kara, we won't stop till we right the wrong that was done to that family. For now, you must carry on with your duties. Both to the Sisterhood and that family."

"As you wish, my Lady. I'm afraid I must go now. My sisters and I have been rather lax these last several weeks in our training. Therefore to rectify the matter, we will be doing a series of challenges to get back into shape," she informed her Queen of her intended exercises for the day.

Frigga laughed with amusement, "Oh, pray, do tell me, Kara, what do you in mind for these 'challenges?"

"Well, I had a few from the Old Days in mind. For water challenges, we have Odin's Falls Challenge and the Moat Race," and the sensational deity in the emerald green gown laughed even harder. It took a few moments for her to stop giggling before she gave her thoughts on that statement.

"You honestly believe everyone gonna fancy jumping off from the top of Odin's Falls and praying to Odin himself they don't crash through the ice? Or swimming eight laps in the deep moat encompassing Valhalla while evading being bit by water dragons?"

"Well, it's not a challenge, is it without an element of danger?" chuckled the winged battle maiden. " I hope Odin willing to let us borrow Sleipnir for a chance to do a Lightning Race."

"That was one of the most intricate challenges ever conceived, Kara," Frigga felt she needed to point out. " Not only do you have to race four times around the whole of Asgard but also bypass being struck by lightning while doing it!"

"Yeah, well, it's better then wrestling dragons or at least the one dragon that is truly not trainable. Our dear old friend Nidhogg. He relishes being one hell of an ornery beast who rather eat the roots of the World Tree then anything else," she rolled her eyes as she said that. Shaking her magnificent head, she continued.

"But that's beside the point. The only other two things I've in mind is a Three-Strike Sword Challenge with the souls of Valhalla plus a tug of war with them as well. It's nice when we do things to encourage unity and bonding."

"Yes, that would be a beneficial way for all of you to bond plus get your training in at the same time. Although what do you intend to do with the Reaping Mares with your challenges going on today?"

"Oh, that, my lady. I was wondering if they may be allowed to roam free in your private pasture behind the palace today? Just having a chance to be wild and free would do them good. Everyone needs a little freedom and time to let loose."

"Very well, Kara. Make the arrangements with one of my 13 handmaidens. Sjofn perpetually is enthusiastic about doing her duties; moreover, she adores horses very much. Perhaps she and Lofn, or maybe Svn, might look after the Mares today?"

"I'll go ask them right now. I'm sure if I tell them you permitted them, they wouldn't mind tending to the horses while we train."

"No, they shouldn't. I'm sure you'll find them all in the palace gardens right now. They all cherish hearing the birds sing before they get their days started."

"Well, the songbirds of Asgard are almost as enthralling as the Valkyries themselves. After all, their enchanting melodies continuously cast a spell of rapture and allow us to have pleasant dreams while we slumber."

"Indeed, that is true. So go now. Carry out your duties. I must check the Tapestry. I have got a feeling shortly we will be able to repair it, and things will be set right. But I also need to see if there is a prophecy I should be aware of."

"One can only hope it the Tapestry will reveal the truths we seek rather then the answers we fear. Good day, my Lady."

"Good day, Kara," as the Valkyrie bowed once and then took to the air. Frigga watched until she disappeared from view.

"Oh, sweet, sweet, Kara. You are extraordinary unquestionably. At least the prophecy about your destiny is still intact. But now if only we could mend the suffering from so many years ago. So the three souls who must be bonded three dragon souls will be able to grant all Nine Worlds everlasting peace. They must bring about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment if the Nine Realms are to survive, and Ragnarok will never come to pass," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she began to head swiftly to her extraordinary tower. The one only she may enter. While it was a well-known fact that Frigga could foretell everyone's destiny, she had a few secrets of her own.

She swiftly came to her tower and took a deep breath before crossing its threshold. What existed in this tower was so implausible it'd blow your mind. There were no other words for it but mystical and otherworldly when you saw it. The Tapestry of Creation!

This wasn't your traditional tapestry you drape in your home. Nor is it a way to tell a narrative. This was something else entirely. You're wholly encircled by colors beyond anyone's imagination in all plains of existence. Night and day simultaneously existed at the same time, while trillion of multi-colored heavenly bodies sparkle about. As it was mention in her earlier conversation with Kara, the Tapestry of Creation was an extension of the World Tree Yggdrasil. However, it was so much more then a _mere extension. What the Tapestry indeed was the SOUL of the World Tree. _

Given the fact she was tending to the soul of the tree, she needed to do everything she could to keep it intact that the soul of the Tree remained untainted and thriving. This was another reason she, her husband, and Kara were incredibly incensed at Loki's daughter Hel.

They still could not figure out how the Daughter of Loki broke into the Tower of Foretelling. By all accounts that were supposed to be an impossible feat to pull off given the number of security measures in place. Yet somehow the half-corpse daughter of that vile trickster succeed to get inside. Then using her cryptic Icefire, sorcery had messed with Tapestry. They had succeeded in stopping her heinous plague from thoroughly devouring the Soul of the Tree. But it wasn't without a high cost.

Because of Hel's baneful magic and frozen heart, countless destinies had been shattered. Things that weren't meant to come to pass had passed. And the most damming thing that miserable progeny of Loki had done? She had left several souls, not where and when they were supposed to be. It had taken quick thinking and powerful magic to counteract Hel's enchantment. Then restore the Tapestry to the point that any part of an extraordinary destiny could be salvaged.

Still, the Soul of the Tree remained moderately diseased by the Goddess's accursed deed. They'd spent over a decade working in secret with trusted allies in an attempt to expunge the virulent mystical toxin that was trying to corrupt the Tree's Soul.

Today she would be seeing if their latest efforts had been fruitful in eliminating the viral strain from the Soul. Frigga was only in the chamber for five minutes when suddenly it got more chilling then even death felt. She could see her breath in the air, and abruptly it was like the world had lost the sun forever with how dark it was.

Reaching for her concealed jeweled dagger that she kept on her person at all times, she got ready to defend herself. But something was moving in the dark faster then she could blink an eye. Before she could even sound the alarm, someone had knocked her out cold.

How long she was lost to the darkness, she did not know. But when she finally came too, she found herself in shackles with a mystical gag over her mouth. She struggled to break free, but it was no use. These chains were forged with powerful dark magic and then strengthened with an additional spell to render her disabled.

She gazed slowly throughout her tower to see if she could get an idea of what was wrong and who had assaulted her. But what she perceived only gave her the answer she dreaded. The Tapestry, the very Soul of Yggdrasil, was dying all around her. She could see and feel it in her soul.

Also, the bright azure flames around her that didn't burn; instead, they froze everything they touched were a clear indicator that was behind this. Also, the perpetrator was standing in the center of the room. They may only be a shadow silhouette, but Frigga knew who it was in the tattered garment before her.

The shadowy figure laughed an insane laugh as if they wanted to celebrate. As if they were sure this time, victory will be theirs. Finally, the spine-chilling laughter died, and a soft, sultry voice whispered to the Queen of Asgard.

"What a horrible mother you are! Because of you, my dear, _Queen, all you love will perish! _ Starting with your precious Night Fury daughter, your darling Moon Shadow will never see the light of the day again! Nor will she and that lame mate of hers will become rulers of Dragonkind! Those three children you have watched out for are as good as damn as well! Shame on you for having this damn Tapestry!

Well, ta-ta, I've places to go and souls to torture. Also, I've to plan some entertainment in the bedroom while I'm at it!" the voice taunted as they patted her cheek. Then smiling the most sinister grin, they vanished within the azure blue flames. Leaving Frigga trapped and powerless to call for help. If someone didn't discover Frigga promptly, it would spell disaster! They wouldn't be capable any longer of helping the Soul of the Tree! It would become thoroughly corrupted, and there be no chance to save it this time! T, his was particularly bad, and it was starting to look hopeless. This was terrible, very bad!

* * *

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Hel: Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP


	2. Soulwings's Failure

Soulwings's failure

While Frigga remained trapped in the Tower of Foretelling with no one knowing she and the Soul of the Tree required help, Loki's daughter Hel was ready to enact the next stage of her vile scheme.

Hel held an intense and personal grudge against the Soul of the Tree. This grudge of hers included nearly everyone else in the Nine Realms. Also, Hel was enraged at her own family for countless reasons.

Most people in the Nine Realms only saw things in black and white. They never saw the shades of gray. Likewise, it seemed everyone was assigned a 'part to play." That despite living beings having free will, it never matters what choices they made. Because 'fate and destiny" had already decided everything before they're even born.

Those were a few of the reasons she despised the Nine Realms and that damn Tapestry so much. But a more profoundly personal reason was hers to know alone, but again this reason was something else everyone in the other Nine Realms easily overlooked and took for granted.

Despite what numerous people thought, not everyone had what their soul needed in life. They seemed to think as long as you had enough power and materialistic possession, you're set for life. How ludicrous and stupid they were. Blind and deaf to what mattered!

Every single living thing in the Nine Realms had the same needs for their _soul to be met. _You needed the _souls of others to make your soul complete. People needed love to make their lives perfect. _

Hel knew most people took things like love for granted, just as they took their friends and family for granted. Or what it was like to have a loving family and friends to count on. They never stop to think of being alone without family, friends, or any loved was a fate worse then death.

No one also understands how Hel's Icefire magic worked even it was very straightforward. Her magic was a manifestation of what her own heart was feeling. The stronger she felt her emotions, the more powerful her magic. And the darker her desires, the more dangerous her magic became to others.

All these unbeknownst factors had played a role into why Hel had committed the malicious transgression that she had done. It was this rational motive why she was going to finish it this time. Again if she couldn't have a happy ending, if all she was fated to play were the part of evil, then she might as well do it to a T.

And of course that prophecy about those humans, that family is known as the Haddocks and their children she wanted to make sure it never came to pass! She makes sure one way or another the Haddocks and their dragons never messed with her again!

* * *

Using her Icefire magic, she transported herself back in time to an EGS or Event of Great Significance. She found herself once more at a place called the Cliffs of Fire, where legends say your powers are tested against the most influential forces and only the strongest survive.

The Cliffs of Fire were forged of obsidian with streaks of red beryl bleeding through it like the veins on the human body. Below the Cliffs was a body of water that was fatal in more then one way. The Boiling Sea below the Cliffs was a two-mile body of water that is full of scalding, toxic water from the minerals, and high temperature of the undersea volcanoes. It's exceedingly unsafe to transverse as the water perpetually at the boiling point.

It was because of these dangers that her prey had chosen to hide here from her. It made it ideal for keeping humans away and being a small haven for her targets — the Night Furies.

Hel had made it her mission to wipe them out to prevent the Dragon Soul Prophecy from coming to pass. However, she had already been thwart once in that attempt. Given that Toothless and Moon Shadow had survived her genocide and would have eventually ten children.

Now thanks to her little curse, the Soul of the Tree had been successfully poisoned. She knew she could decimate her targets this time around devoid of any troubles.

The fact she had lived through these events once before was now a definite advantage for her. She had to make sure the ones that had stopped her the first time around didn't succeed a second time.

* * *

As silent as a ghost, she descended from the sky and began to make her way to the nests of the last two Night Fury family. She soon came to the nest of Toothless's parents. Luna Rose and Lightning Storm. Nearby was Moon Shadow's parents, Star Lancer and Strike Flyer.

Her blue lips twisted into a small frown when another dragon flew into view. The kingly dragon had to have been 75 feet long with an 85 feet wingspan, meaning he must have weighed at least 1200lbs! His coloring was all the color of royalty.

The majority of his body was royal purple, with his horns being gold and red. A ring of gold and red flames around his neck and along his side. His three-inch razor-sharp talons were royal blue with golden ankle blades. There were gold and red blades up and down his tail. His giant wings had the patterns of shooting stars and crescent moons on them. Most peculiar was in the center of his forehead was jewel-like scale, and his eyes were also royal purple.

This Regal dragon was named Soulwings, and he was Stoick's Valhalla Dragon. But given this moment was in the past, Soulwings had yet to ascend to the Dragon Soul Sanctuary.

The two families of Night Furies he was seeking to defend where the parents of Toothless and Moon Shadow and their siblings. Toothless's parents were named Luna Rose and Lighting Storm.

His mother, Luna Rose, received her name due to her crescent moon birthmark that seemingly had a rose woven around it. She had beautiful matching rosy pink eyes. His father, Lightning Storm, was the one who bestowed to his grandson Gray his silvery gray ear tips and his granddaughter Selena her startling green eye color.

Moon Shadow's mother was Star Lancer, who was the spitting image of her daughter minus the white crescent moon. Her father, Strike Flyer, had bluish zigzag marking all over his body.

Hel was well aware of how this played out the first time that Toothless's siblings' names were his brothers Jasper Sky and Luka Star with his only sister called Moonlight Blaze. Moon Shadow's two sisters' names were Star Dancer and Star Gazer and her only brother Strike Fire.

But this time around, she wasn't concerned with murdering the last two Night Fury families. Or subsequently then imprisoning their souls both living and unhatched in her tortuous prison appropriately named Purgatory. No, all she wanted this time around was the eggs of Toothless and Moon Shadow.

But it wouldn't be easy. Night Furies were known as one of the most overprotective and aggressive dragons when it came to their babies. Their eggs were made out of a substance that was virtually identical to black diamonds. Furthermore, it took a full lunar cycle for their eggs to hatch. They also had to be kept at just the right temperature to protect the hatchling inside.

Therefore finding a safe location that had the right conditions to the nest was very difficult for Night Furies. And because they bred so slowly it was another reason they had a hard time keeping their numbers up.

Well, they couldn't hide from her forever. Her Arctic blue eyes from her hiding spot watched as the past replayed before her eyes. It was an extraordinarily vicious, and deadly battle that was going on. It was a blood-spattered conflict with pair of wraith. One was an unimaginable long serpent and the other in the shape of an over-sized wolf.

They're following the orders of a strange woman standing nearby. This woman stood out for several reasons, but most of all, her appearance. The right side of her body was a beautiful woman with icy blue skin. But the left half of her body was a decomposing corpse. To rest of the Nine Realms, she'd look incredibly insane with her lengthy untamed bluish-white locks and wearing a tattered gown of varying shades of blue. The woman also wore one long blue fingerless glove on her right arm.

* * *

Hel scrutinized herself from a distance. It wasn't her fault she been born to look like this. Not that anyone realized how much it hurt when they called her demeaning names based on her parentage or personal appearance. Not everyone could be born to look like Frigga or Freya for God's sake!

Trying to compose herself, she gazed back to the battle her past self was raging against the last of the Night Furies, and that blasted Soulwings! Her strategy had remained the same since she started the slaughter of the Night Furies. Launch an ambush attack that was extremely quick and brutal, which was aided by her Icefire magic.

"Hmm, well, it looks like my past self and annoying brothers can keep those imbeciles distracted long enough. I need to find the right eggs. Now just got to get to their nest and find them," snapping her fingers, she was instantly teleported to the concealed nests. The precious eggs those fools were defending were helpless and right for the picking. Now to figure out which ones she needed.

Crouching down, she waved her right hand over each egg slowly. Her magic allowed her to see the hatchling inside. It was a good thing she already knew what each dragon looked like and their markings.

At last, the egg on the far right showed her a pure jet-black dragon with no markings and the right eye color. This was Toothless's egg. Waving her hand again, she scanned the rest of the eggs from the other nest. She found the one with the female with the white crescent moon birthmark. Smiling wickedly, she grabbed both eggs and teleported away.

Once she was a safe distance, she gazed at her prize as she caressed the eggs. "Oh, you are so helpless, aren't you? Not even out of your shells yet. To think I hold in my arms the future rulers of all Dragonkind. The ones who would help to reawaken the forgotten powers of the Night Furies and help bring that blasted prophecy about!

You know I should freeze your eggs right now, so you die before you hatch. But where the fun in that? When it's much more fun to draw out the pain and make you suffer," as engulfed the eggs in her Icefire, and they disappeared.

"Well, now that I sent the King and Queen to Purgatory, it's time I dealt with some other nuisances. I can't have them interfering like last time. Time to cast my curse!" She began to sing in her cold voice, full of stubborn and malice. She gathered all of her power until it was at its zenith.

"_What did I ever do to you that you should treat me this way?  
What did I ever do so wrong that you should cast me from grace?  
Though I love to rule in Helheim where, how I wonder about the soft and relaxed embrace (Of love.)  
I'm just like you. He, despised by then, make me, I'm almost me, I'm nearly human.  
Look at me! I'm almost a human being.  
Pity me. I'm almost a human being.  
All my troubles, all my pain, all my agony, what a shame  
stems from this thing that you call a "body."  
"Bet I'll sleep well tonight!"  
Without this wretched family alive!  
These tears are real._

_I'm jealous. I'm in spite and hate. To the core, I'm mean._

_I'm nearly human.  
Look at me!I'm almost a human being.  
As above, so below, place your bet on which way the heads will roll.  
Made in your image, we are, at least, as twisted and mean as thee.  
'Fore your eyes, what a curious sight: I will make your children turn on you and you say, you don't sleep well at night?  
Well, we'll take care of that for you.  
Never did as you should, and you claim, 'It was all for our very own good,' 'was a lie, a great myth!  
I can make your subjects turn on you, and you claim you have lots on your mind?  
Well, we'll take care of that for you._

_Bells are now tolling. Soon heads will be rolling again." _With a cruel laugh, she then hurled the most significant fireball of Icefire and all but incinerated her foes in a sneak attack.

She took great sadistic pleasure seeing the five dragons writhing in agony. Their counterpart of painful screams was music to her ears. Seeing their broken and bleeding bodies was a beautiful dream to the Mistress of the Dishonorable Dead.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now I need to get home, or I'll be late for my engagement with Dagur. I'm most eager for a little foreplay and seeing one of my favorite fantasy becoming a reality! Oh, how I love having complete control over that boy!" laughing one last time she vanished as did her past self and brothers.

* * *

Hel should've known better then to get cocky. If she had stopped to think about it for a moment, she would understand why this was an Event of Great Significance or why there was only one dragon in the world like Soulwings.

Soulwings was one of the few souls giving the rare blessing of being "fate-touched." To be fate-touched meant no matter what someone did to change the fate of any Realm or Soul, the fate-touched would be able to immediately tell something had occurred and remained unaffected by the changes.

Soulwings used the jewel in his forehead that showed he was fate-touched to dispell Hel's Icefire magic. Then it was left up to Luna Rose to use her healing powers to heal them.

What was unknown to most souls was Night Furies had special powers that no other dragons had. They had been blessed by the Soul of the Tree themselves to have unique abilities. To help them survive and keep the balance between good and evil.

Thus Luna Rose was a healer. Her husband Lighting Storm could control the shape of his plasma blast and bend or ricochet into jagged shots like; lighting bolts. Star Lancer, her plasma blasts seem to be able to reach as far as the stars! Strike Flyer markings lit up, and they release powerful beams of dragon energy, which were equal in power to a small explosion!

Soulwings again had his own special powers, but there were too long to list at the moment. All that matter was right now. They were healed. The Night Furies went to check on their eggs and quickly realized two were missing!

"What did that vile shrew do to our babies?!" demanded Luna Rose angerly as angry tears fell from her pink eyes. Her husband approached her to try and comfort as did his best friend did for his own wife.

"Don't fret, Luna Rose. We will find our missing child and that damn witch will pay dearly!" Lightning Storm promised his wife.

"Yes, no one attacks a Night Fury without getting what is coming to them! That bitch and her partners will regret the day they crossed the Night Furies!" vowed Strike Flyer.

"But why did they only steal two eggs? Why not all of them or finish us off? What game are they playing?" Star Lancer wanted to know, and Soulwing finally approached them.

"This is no mere game, my friends. Someone is trying to mess around with fate! This wasn't supposed to play out this way. I can feel it down to my soul that wretched woman is attempting to change the fate of all the Nine Realms and wanted your children for a role they'd play later in life."

"How do you know that?" the Night Furies inquired the Regal dragon. He took a few moments before answering. "I can't explain everything to your liking, but I'll explain a few things."

"Then start doing it!" demanded Luna Rose, who was not calming down.

"Please, Luna Rose, calm down. Being angry won't help us right now," her love again tried to soothe her. "Sorry, my love."

"It's alright, Luna Rose, all of you should feel angry. But I can tell you right now these truths; I wasn't the product of parents mating. The life-force of the Cosmic Tree created me. That's why there is no one else like me."

"Why would the World Tree create you? What did it bless you with?" demanded Star Lancer.

"Because the dragons who call Midgard home needed an unusual protector. _Especially the Night Furies. _A great evil has moved against you and upset the balance of everything in the Nine Realms.

That's why I've lived so many centuries and have the blessing I do possess. Right now, the person who tried to committed the genocide of the Night Furies is seeking another way to achieve their goals. Thus they once more altered time and space and stole the two eggs who souls could change, not just this world but all Nine Realms."

"What are we to do then? How can we rescue our children?" the anxious parents wanted to know.

"I wish I could say it be easy, but it won't. I can feel the Soul of the Tree crying out in pain. It's dying and needs to be cured of its sickness quickly, or this will be far worse then Ragnarok!"

"Whatever you need us to do, we shall do it!" asserted the Night Fury males.

"Well, there only one family that can help us right now. But it means going to both human territories but also attempting to travel through time. Because the ones we need either not born yet or time-displaced."

"How are we suppose to travel through time and space, Soulwings?" Star Lancer asked in an aggravated tone. None of this was making anyone happy.

"I shall have to use the forbidden powers that World Tree has blessed me with. I can make a portal to jump Time and Space, but be warned it could be dangerous, and the portal won't stay stable for long. The quicker the poison spreads through the Tree, the weaker my powers."

"We must chance it. If there any way to right this wrong and stop that devil woman! Please open the portal!" Luna Rose beseeched him.

"Stand back. I'll need some space," they backed up several yards as Soulwings flew high into the skies and let out a roar he mixed his fire with the magic within his jewel and a portal opened.

Knowing the didn't have much time, they flew through while carrying the other eggs and started to head to the one place that would hopefully make the difference — the Isle of Berk.

* * *

Night Fury Souls

Moon Shadow's biological family members

Mother Star Lancer: Nicole Oliver

Father Strike Flyer: Brian Dobson (Keldor (blue-skinned man) in He-Man and the Master of the Universe 2002

Sister: Star Dancer: Tabitha St. Germain

Sister: Star Gazer: Lara Jill Miller Kari Kamiya (human girl) from Digimon Adventure

Brother Strike Fire: Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Season 1. No, it won't be EXACTLY like Ash's, just a bit deeper and crazy. This was a hard one!)

Toothless's Biological family

Mother: Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King

Father: Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)

Brother: Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)

Brother: Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)

Sister: Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren.

Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader

Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED

Song tweaks by Japananimegirl


	3. Sorry

Sorry

I'm incredibly apologetic to anyone who fancied or favored this. Although sorrowfully, I cannot make myself write this narrative. I apologize to my friend Japananimegirl. I'm sincerely regretful that I cannot keep my promise to you and write your story.

The truth of the matter is? I don't feel this story in my heart. Furthermore, typing even two chapters took a lot of me, forcing myself to write it. I'm remorseful that I cannot keep my promise.

I would recommend if you genuinely desire your story to be composed that you compose it yourself. I give you full permission to use my characters as long as you credit me. However, I cannot make myself write something that I don't feel in my heart; moreover honestly can't force myself to do this story. Therefore I wish you good luck with writing your own account. I believe you can do it yourself, and I know you can do it.

If you require guidance with the editing, send it to me, and I'll edit and send it back to you. Although I honestly would like it if you wrote this yourself because I sincerely cannot do it. Therefore sorry for anyone who was reading this story except I cannot make myself do this. I hope you read my other fanfics and that my future ones are better off then this. Therefore thank you. Furthermore, again, I apologize if I hurt your feelings, Japananimegirl; nevertheless, I sincerely cannot do this.


	4. author's note

Author Note

My friend Japananimegirl has decided she shall write the rest of her own story. I shall be posting the chapters she writes after editing them both here on fanfiction and A03. So if you read this, I'll be sending your reviews to her.

But I can't tell you when this will be updated or anything like that. Only know it's my friend writing the story from here on out, and I'll be posting for her on the two fanfic websites I belong too.

Thank you.


	5. The Boy without a dragon

The Boy Without a Dragon

From here on out, all chapters will be written by Japananimegirl. I edit them for her and post them. Thank you.

* * *

"To lessen the stress on Soulwings magic, let's fly through the portal in familial groups." Luna Rose decided, seeing how much of a toll this kind of magic took on poor, old Soulwings.

"My love, let's go first." Lightning Storm waited for Luna Rose to gather her three remaining eggs, and they rushed through the portal.

"My dear, we should go next." Strike Flyer, with Star Lancer and her three reaming eggs, followed.

After those with eggs and offspring had gone, Deadly Siren, who had no mate or eggs of her own, approached the portal. However, this particular young, ravishing Night Fury had never attacked anyone or destroyed anything as she is protective. If she had to fight, Deadly Siren preferred to reserve her firepower as a last resort.

"Soulwings, come with me. I'll help you on the other side." Deadly Siren, spoke in a clear and steady voice, which exhibited how much trust you could place in her.

"Thank you very much, Deadly Siren." Soulwings groaned as Deadly Siren held him up, and they half-flew, half-fluttered through the portal.

On the other side, the Night Furies were joined by many other dragons, such as Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares, and Hideous Zipplebacks. Believing they were going on a final raid on Berk as Night Furies didn't usually appear in such numbers unless that was the case.

"Soulwings, I don't know how or why, but I feel strange energy calling me. I must leave you here. Please, may I go?" Deadly Siren pleaded.

"There's no need to beg, Deadly Siren. You always had a strong intuition, ever since you were a child. If you feel you belong elsewhere, then discover your destiny. I am capable of my own." Soulwings assured Deadly Siren, and she took off like a jet.

There was a flurry of confusion among the Night Furies.

"I know we traveled through time and space, but we can't be that far in the future! Why can I no longer see out island home?! Why does Berk look so different from how I remember it?" Star Lancer snapped as she didn't like the looks of this.

"You, Deadly Nadder, what year is it?" Soulwings pointed to a Deadly Nadder, who would later be named Stromfly.

In his language, Stormfly replied. To the Night Furies shock, they are 15 years in the future! This meant, the eggs Hel stole must have already hatched in Purgatory, wherever that was! Due to this knowledge, Lightning Storm, Luna Rose, Strike Flyer, and Star Lancer were devastated; they had no idea what their precious missing child looked like.

"I know this is a shock to all of us, but we must hurry. First things first, the eggs should hatch, so we must find a safe area to accomplish that." Soulwings had himself, and all the other dragons circled, Berk, to look for a haven to not only have a hatchling but to be able to keep them safe until the time is right.

Soon, they settled in a deep forest, where there is plenty of food. Luckily, the eggs hatched almost right away, and the hatchlings began to age to match the time change rapidly!

"What are you going to name your kids, Lightning Storm, Luna Rose?" Strike Flyer curiously asked.

"We think Moonlight Blaze for our only daughter." Luna Rose gazed lovingly at her exquisite daughter, who had half-sun and half-moon symbols, making Yin-Yang-like signs on her forehead, wings, and tail.

"Also, we think Jasper Sky for the big boy with teal eyes and Luka Star for the one with the blue power star on his forehead." Lightning Storm smiled with pride at his sons.

"What perfect names!" Star Lancer said, impressed.

"What about yours, Star Lancer?" Luna Rose questioned.

"Well, I named my blue-eyed daughter, Star Dancer, and the other one is Star Gazer, as I want them to carry part of my name, and Strike Flyer named his son Strike Fire for the same reason." Star Lancer explained.

"Those are wonderful names too." Lightning Storm replied politely.

"Thank you!" Star Lancer beamed.

All the dragons were super friendly to the Night Furies. They brought them more than enough food and water, and they didn't attack or destroy anything. Trying to restrain from causing any trouble or damage if spotted as they knew what the plan for being here is when Soulwings told them. One day, Lightning Storm decided to do his duty as a husband and father to roam across the island and see if he could find someone to help them. As luck would have it, he finds Hiccup alone and exploring too.

"Excuse me, young man?" Lightning Storm chirped, trying to sound friendly.

Turning around to see the massive Night Fury, Hiccup screamed, falling over his own feet, and tumbling to the ground, but took out a dagger to defend himself, yet Lightning Storm wouldn't attack. Lightning Storm just tilted his head, and Hiccup waited, but no hostilities ensued between them. Knowing the boy probably couldn't understand him, Lightning Storm tried to convey through non-lethal action what was happening.

"Settle down, big guy! Let me guess what your trying to tell me!" Eventually, Hiccup did guess correctly what Lightning Storm was asking.

As a show of trust, Lightning Storm tenderly grabbed Hiccup's sleeve with his mouth and pulled him toward the forest.

"Where are you taking...whoa..." Hiccup gazed across the Night Fury nesting grounds.

Lightning Storm brought Hiccup before Soulwings, who gave the boy time to adjust to what he was seeing! After more complicated, non-verbal communication, Hiccup agreed to help. One by one, Hiccup brought the Vikings into the forest, and Soulwings used his magic to cause something peculiar to happen: As each Viking gazed into the eyes of a specific dragon, they seemed to know and remember them! Soon, every Viking was paired up with a dragon, except one: Hiccup!

"If your going to help us Hiccup, you NEED a dragon. This WAS your idea." Astrid didn't want to pressure him, but he should have been paired up by now too.

"What kind of dragon is going to want to be paired up with him?" Snoutlout laughed.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut mocked Hiccup too, but Lightning Storm had had enough! His son and Strike Flyer and Star Lancer's daughter had been hatchling-napped, and these idiots were more concerned about taunting they're own?! Lightning Storm roared, quieting everyone down and getting they're full attention as well, and the male Night Fury decided to pair himself up with Hiccup for now. At this point, did it matter who was with who? The dragons waited for Hiccup to give the OK, and the training begins all over again!


	6. Royal in Purgatory

Royal In Purgatory

While the world above was filled with magic, friendship, and happiness, Helheim is dark, bone-chillingly cold, and foreboding! Most of the time, the only sounds you will hear are the howling, sub-zero winds, or Hel's enraged tantrums. However, there was one other feeling, not a physical sensation, but one you just knew was there. This feeling is the only aspect that added any beauty to Helheim, no matter how small. It came from inside Hel's person prison, Purgatory!

If Helheim was dark and sub-zero, you couldn't see ANYTHING in Purgatory, and any tears of mucus immediately freeze to your face! This is why no one could believe such a light. The warm, loving feeling could exist here. Suddenly, the souls of the dishonorable, old, and disease-ridden heard a song, and the voice singing livened up they're dead and broken hearts and made Helheim a bit more enjoyable! It was soft and motherly, but loud and clear.

"_There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I want to go there in my sleep._

_Not any tears for me to weep,_

_not in my castle on a cloud."_

_For a second, the singer pauses as if taking a breath, then continues,_

_"There is a room that's full of gems,_

_there are 100 colors and shapes._

_Nobody shouts and nothing too loud,_

_not in my castle on a cloud."_

_Now, she sounds like she recalls a piece of shattered memory,_

_"There is a lady in green and gold,_

_holds me and sings sweet lullabies._

_She's nice to see, and she's soft to touch,_

_she says, "Child, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I see a place where no one cries._

_The sorrow of any kind is not allowed,_

_not in my castle on a cloud._"

Clapping, cheering, whoops, and other forms of delight erupted from the souls, who had heard. Across from the cell where the warm voice had emitted from, a jet-black dragon rubbed his green eyes and yawned.

"I love waking up to your singing, Moon Shadow, but why are you still awake at this hour?" The dragon, which Hel had mentioned countless times, was named Toothless purred.

"How can you tell the hour? It's always dark here." A white, crescent moon shape glowed from the darkness and, slowly, another jet black dragon, but with beautiful silver eyes slinks into Toothless's range of vision.

Though Moon Shadow still had her mark, it wasn't given to her by Frigga, Hel had given it to her. Her reason? She thought Moon Shadow just looked more beautiful with it, and not everything in Helheim had to be grotesque. There wasn't any magic in the mark this time, anyway.

"Your right. Who taught you to sing like that?" Toothless inquired.

Moon Shadow wasn't as gifted as an Aurora Borealis, but she had her talent.

"No one, I just love to sing." Moon Shadow blushed.

"What is your castle on a cloud?" Toothless knew that this "castle" was something Moon Shadow must have seen, at least once, but when?

Moon Shadow giggled, "Just a dream I have."

One of the things Toothless liked about his only friend was how she danced, as much as she could in her Icefire chains, and sang so joyfully through her pain. Despite the praise outside, there were two particular beings, who did not share the same respect! Toothless and Moon Shadow cowered back in the corners as they heard what they knew to be Hel's footsteps, angrily stomping towards them!

"Moon Shadow, what was that awful racket down here?!" Hel knew Moon Shadow loved to sing.

"Forgive me, mistress Hel. It gets lonely down here. I think some serenading is enjoyable for the souls." Moon Shadow tried, yet again, to explain her reasoning for singing.

"You have Toothless down here to keep you company, and those wretched souls aren't supposed to enjoy being dead!" Hel continued to yell at the defenseless female.

"But he's miserable too and-!" Moon Shadow cried, but Hel cut her off.

"I don't know who or what you think you are are because, compared to me, your a worthless sack of scales! Where you learned to sing is beyond me, but I do know how many times I've told you it's not allowed: More than I count! Do I have to punish you every time to get that through your thick skull?!" Hel shouted, but she had been discussing with Dagur what kind of torture she should put the King and Queen through.

"Leave her alone!" Toothless roared. "She did something you never could: She added beauty to Helheim!"

"Trying to defend her, huh? You would say that since you loved her." Hel snickered.

"WHAT?!" Toothless and Moon Shadow squawked in surprise.

"Yes, you two were completely smitten with each other, but it doesn't matter now because you'll never remember it. I wish I could torture you two, but right now, I have other matters to attend to at the moment. I'll leave you with that thought." Laughing maniacally, Hel left the area, returning the royals to darkness and chilliness.

As Hel walked to her bedroom, she sighed in exhaustion and tried to think straight, "Try as I might achieve beauty and light, alas I have not succeeded, yet Moon Shadow can with a silly song?! It even pains me to look at my reflection each morning, and it hurts, even more, to know those two live happier lives, even in Purgatory! How is it just because I am the daughter of Loki and ended up looking like a frozen half corpse? Am I destined never to be satisfied? Am I only seen as evil? That I am ugly and nothing more!

I won't be fated to be this! No matter what Odin's wife and her stupid Tapestry of Creation foretold! I won't dare let three HUMAN CHILDREN ruin my life further then the rest of the Nine Realms have done! Nor will I let those infernal dragons cause me further anguish and suffering! They will pay! All the Nine Realms will pay for sentencing me to this FATE! But until then, I will get my heart's desire. All I need to do is make sure the King and Queen don't bond with those three damn siblings. Simple enough. Simple enough for one with an intelligent mind as myself. I can pull this off, and then then the rest of the Realms will bow down to ME! YES!"

Entering her bedroom, she felt much better now and was surprised to see Dagur had set up the room for exactly what she needed to relax. It was times like this; she was thrilled she had Dagur. True, he could be a thorn in her side sometimes, but, at other times, he was utterly perfect. His deranged mind and getting pleasure from pain suited her taste just fine. He was also cute in his way.

True, she had spelled him with her Icefire magic, but how else was she supposed to make him behave? Right now, Hel hoped her imps and seeds of evil had fulfilled her request for tonight's fantasy. Hel was a woman who had an extraordinary taste of what she wanted when it came to alone time in the bedroom. Hel wasn't exactly satisfied with 'ordinary' sex life. She had dark, dangerous, and very kinky fantasies.

Most people in the Nine Realms wouldn't understand at this point. Her ideas to spice it up with role-playing, a few deadly items, and other such things that wouldn't come along for quite a few centuries. But Hel wasn't a normal woman. Right now, she was getting dressed up for tonight's fantasy. It involved her wearing a scant slave outfit, Dagur being her slave master, and a few weapons of choice. She couldn't wait to see him dressed in the costume she had conjured up for HIM.

After doing up her long bluish-white hair a braided hair bun and getting into her slave outfit, she lay seductively on the bed, "Oh, master! I'm here to do your bidding!" she called out in a seductive voice.

Just as she hoped, Dagur showed up. The deranged young man still wore the collar that kept him under her spell, but she was delighted to see him shirtless with tight pants on and barefoot. In his left hand, he had her slave whip and in his right an ice dagger. First, Dagur handcuffed Hel to the bed and whipped her, then cut her up in near-lethal places! When Hel's hands were released, she teased Dagur's manhood to the point where the pants were hurting him. For the rest of the night, Toothless and Moon Shadow could hear moans, grunts, and screams of pleasure from upstairs. This wouldn't keep Hel happy for long, but they had come to expect that by now. Right now, all they could do is wait and wonder what had their other life been like?


	7. What did I do?

What Did I Do?!

It's been hours since Hel, and Dagur's lovemaking session quieted down, yet Toothless and Moon Shadow have been keeping themselves busy, thinking.

"Remember anything yet?" Toothless asked Moon Shadow, a bit of irritation in his voice from straining his mind to recall ANYTHING!

"I have a slight idea of what my parents looked like! I remembered an island called the Isle of Night, which must be our home, and another one, but I can't even recall the name of the 2nd one." Moon Shadow hung her head, her brain spent.

"Me too. Well, it's better than nothing. Let's take a break." Toothless, let the chill cool off his aching head.

As Toothless and Moon Shadow sleep, they're dreams conjure up images of people, who they feel they know, but can't put a name to the faces. Suddenly, their cells fill with a fiery, blue glow, and they vanish! Sadly, they come to find themselves in the middle of Hel's Throne Room with Icefire collars and chains wrapped around they're necks and ankles, seemingly fused to the floor. Hel had no greater pleasure, except with her pet human Dagur in the bedroom than finally having King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow under her rotten, decaying thumb. At long last, the King and Queen of Dragonkind where here as they were also the last hope for the Night Furies. Licking her lips, she savored her moment of triumph as she looked down at her ebony, reptilian trophies. She smiled a sadist smile, not only proving she was the daughter of Loki, but she was about to get dangerous amusement from their pain.

"At long last, I've you two in my clutches! The prophesied dragons! The Alphas! I've defeated your reign before it even has begun. Oh, what fun we're going to have together!" She slowly, like a frozen spirit glided down the stairs and over to them. She loved to see them so weak, and the fight in their eyes was slowly fading. "You may still have some fight, some pride, but rest assured I shall break you. You'll be beyond broken. You won't even remember your names by the time I'm done with you!" as she lifted Toothless's head to look him in the eye and smiled. "I'll enjoy greatly breaking your spirit, Toothless! The mightiest of the mighty Night Furies. You've overcome such adversity to rise to be King. But you still shall break and bend to my will!" As she threw him to the floor.

"Toothless!" Moon Shadow called, concerned for her friend's safety, but Toothless assured her he was OK.

"Don't think he can save you." Dagur snickered from a dark corner.

Hel then waltzed over to Moon Shadow and taunted her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Frigga's darling dragon daughter, the alluring Moon Shadow? The goddess herself blessed you. Well, mommy isn't here to save you, neither can Toothless! You shall go out as well, and no great magic will save you either. Your insanity will only be a sweet lullaby to rock me to sleep!" Laughing insanely, she walked around, then added mockingly. "You'll never escape, I can make your lives living death, and that's what this shall be. I'll keep you within an inch of your life, but also the brink of your sanity. But I'll make it last for days. One way or another, you two shall pay. I'm so going to' enjoy this. Now, it's time for a little fun..."

Moon Shadow gasps when she spots knife wounds near Hel's neck and legs, "What did Dagur do to you?"

"None of you business!" Dagur snapped.

"I suppose I can't pin all the blame on you, Moon Shadow, but I hate you the most. You didn't do anything to deserve all the fortunate luck you were handed: A parent's love, a beautiful home, true love, incredible freedom, persuasive powers, and children! I worked so much harder and look at what they got me!" Hel screamed.

"What in the Nine Realms are you talking about?!" Moon Shadow screamed back, losing her patience with all these previous life games.

In a rage, Hel hits Moon Shadow with a whip across her wings, and Moon Shadow screams.

"Moon Shadow!" Toothless roars, but that doesn't stop Hel from cracking the whip more until Moon's Shadow's wings are tattered, and the dragon is crying.

"Doesn't look like much of a Queen now." Dagur laughed.

"I can fix that." Hel knew what Dagur planned to do, and she didn't like it but forced Moon Shadow's mark to glow anyway.

Instead of doing any of the numerous things Moon Shadow's mark usually does, this time, it transformed her into a human! Not just any human, but the most exotic human being in existence! Long, jet-black hair in braided pigtails with Night Fury blossoms in her hair buns and flawless alabaster skin. Her white crescent moon was still on her forehead, but it looked more like jewelry, and her silver eyes didn't change. She wore silver and gold crescent moon earrings, a magenta choker with a crescent moon design, and purple fingerless gloves. Her body is encased in a strapless, crescent moon-cut, purple dress that falls to the floor with a belt around her waist, which has a Night Fury emblem-shaped buckle. Her stunned expression even made her look more beautiful. The only imperfection was the whiplash cuts across her shoulder blades.

"Moon Shadow..." Toothless couldn't believe his eyes, though dragons were poor judges of human beauty, even they couldn't deny this woman could be mistaken for a goddess.

"Now, that's more like it!" Dagur licked his lips, a devious glint in his eyes.

Magically, the chains detached from the floor and flew into Dagur's hands, which he pulled, yanking Moon Shadow into his arms. Young and naive. Moon Shadow didn't know what was happening as Dagur unrolled her hair buns and un-braided her pigtails.

"What are you doing?" Moon Shadow squeaked in discomfort.

"Your injured. It's going to need time to heal, but only I know how to help you heal faster..." Dagur lied, removing all of Moon Shadow's jewelry, including her choker and gloves.

Dagur led Moon Shadow into the bedroom, where she believed she was going to lay down and rest her wounds. Soon though, she started screaming! Hel cringed a bit.

"What's he doing to her?! Hel, please, you have to stop this!" Toothless pleaded.

"I...I can't." Hel's eyes downcast, but she looked away.

"No god or goddess is this evil! Dagur shouldn't be able to do anything you don't approve of!" Toothless knew from Hel's expression. She hated hearing the screaming.

"I won't do anything that makes Dagur unhappy!" Hel uses her Icefire magic to hurt Toothless, hoping his screams will drown out Moon Shadow's screams.

Minutes later, Toothless couldn't hear Moon Shadow anymore, and he was returned to his cell. More after that, Moon Shadow was returned to her cell too, but she was naked, bloody, wet, and still human: Dagur wasn't done with her yet. However, she told Toothless how Dagur tortured, touched, kissed, and ruined her. That night, Moon Shadow sang again, but, this time, it wasn't to lift anyone's spirit; she was breaking.

"I thought the world was supposed to be so wonderful?" Moon Shadow moaned.

"The world is wonderful." Toothless tried to keep her hope up.

"The lucky ones only have the chance to be there.

So, tell me why we're hurting?

I guess I do not understand." Moon Shadow groaned.

"What is the meaning of this life?" Toothless echoes her.

"Everything I've been told I believe,

yet I do not remember it.

Something's bothering me a lot." Moon Shadow's voice cleared.

"Bothering you a lot?" Toothless tilted his head.

"I am old enough to understand,

so there's no reason to hide it from me.

I know Hel said she's not lying..." Moon Shadow smiled at Toothless.

"Well, maybe that's true..." Toothless didn't believe Hel was as truthful as she claimed.

"So, I'll push away ant doubt I have...

because I know YOU will tell the truth.

Right, Toothless?

Welcome to my perfect world,

according to me!

It's my turn to run the show,

next to you!

With mom, dad, brother, and my sisters,

I'll never feel alone.

So, we can play games all day long,  
while the Earth is spinning.

Round and round and round and round and round and-" Alarmingly, Moon Shadow's eyes started spinning too.

"While the Earth is spinning." Toothless tried to keep Moon Shadow focused on her song.

"Welcome to my wonderland,

with new adventures everywhere.

As long as everything's OK,

I will be sane.

With Hiccup, Boden, and little Una,

the world will be alright.

They have to listen to this song,

and don't give into fear.

Why, why, why, why, why, why?

Why won't they listen?" Moon Shadow belted out as she began to remember more.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?

Why won't they listen?" Toothless repeated, though, the sound of Hiccup's name warmed his heart.

"Everyone here is whispering about me." Moon Shadow half-sang, half-talked.

"What are they talking about?" Toothless was afraid to ask, but he wanted to know.

"Hel and Dagur think my singing is wrong?  
Well, I'll promise them it wasn't me.

Why does everyone here think I'm blind?" Moon Shadow was confused.

"We can see perfectly fine." Toothless didn't understand why Hel and Dagur punished Moon Shadow for just singing either.

The truth is, I've ignored the wrong things.

I guess it's no use to do that now.

Where did everyone go when I needed them?" Moon Shadow began to cry.

"I'm here for you." Toothless cooed comfortingly.

"I feel so cold,

and I want to start life over again right now.

Do you hear me scream?

I can't hold it in, not anymore.

Who am I again?

A queen or a slave?

Welcome to my paradise,

that's slowly crumbling away.

Now, I've chosen to open my mind,

will they go away?

It's getting hard for me to breathe,

my tears choke me to death,

maybe it's better I never lived at all.

Dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying-" Moon Shadow sobbed.

"Never lived at all..." Again, Toothless tried to keep Moon Shadow focused on finishing her song; if she finished, she wouldn't lose her mind.

Welcome to my broken heart,

according to a beast.

Will this nightmare ever end?

Will I be set free?

The pain is eating me alive,

it's so hard to admit.

But there's no point in talking at all,

if no one hears me.

Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering

wishing I could rewind time.

Backward, backward, backward, backward, backward,

now that it's rewind.

Laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing, laughing,

Now, my world is perfect. Now, my world is perfect. Now, my world is perfect. Now, my world is perfect. Now, my world is perfect...NO! My world is rotting..." Finally, Moon Shadow collapses and cries her heart out.

Moments later, Hel and Dagur saw the degraded woman, and punishing her wouldn't be worth it was this point, so they tried to take Toothless forcefully.

"NO! I won't leave Moon Shadow here, alone. She could die! Toothless roared, actually managing to fire off a plasma blast.

Suddenly, the soft voice Toothless discovered he fell in love with the sound, "Not to worry. I'll be here, ready to comfort you as you have comforted me. If I WAS in love with you before, there's no one else I'd rather be locked up with now."

"How sweet, but I'm afraid you forgetting something," Dagur harshly grabs Moon Shadow's jaw and whisper in her ear, "your mine." he kisses her.

"You can play with her again later, Dagur. We have work to do." Hel reminded him, shaking the chains on Toothless for emphasis.

Dagur sighs, disappointed, "Right. See you later, Moon Shadow..." Bites Moon Shadow's earlobe, and they leave with Toothless.

For her part, Moon Shadow wraps her arms around herself to keep warm, curls up, and sobs.


	8. How are we gonna rescue them?

How Are We Going to Rescue Them?

Back on Berk, after a few training sessions, the Dragon Riders go back to acting how they used to be before all of this.

"I'm so proud of my son..." Stoick stroked Soulwing's head as the massive, majestic, magical dragon bent down to talk with him.

Valka and Gobber were getting along with Cloudjumper and Grump too.

"Yes, he is an extraordinary, young man." Soulwings looks on, though liquid pride shimmered brightly in his eyes, he knew it was going to take more trustworthy dragons to rescue Toothless and Moon Shadow, so he roared to address everyone. "Everyone, listen! I am as proud of you humans as I am of the dragons. However, we're going to need A LOT more, if we're going to stand a chance against Hel and her army. Most of the dragons had left Berk when the bonding began, except the Rider's dragons, but the Rider's dragons will need to try and rally their kind back, and there are plenty of others out there. One of you looks for Deadly Siren. Find them, trust them, recruit them! Go!"

Quick as a flash, the Rider's took off. Stoick mounted Soulwings, but he didn't take off.

"Come on! We must find your kind too!" Stoick urged.

"I do not know what my kind is even called, but I do know there is no more...I am the last one..." Soulwings revealed, hanging his head sadly.

Stoick got off Soulwings and tried comforting him, but he didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Cloudjumper was able to recruit a group of Stromcutters and Grump surprisingly, though everyone was sure Gobber helped, was able to gather the Gronckles, being a subspecies of them. The other Riders had no trouble recruiting they're dragons race, plus Terrible Terrors, Glistening Mistbreaths, Aurora Borealis, and Silver Phantoms. Star Lancer searches around for Deadly Siren, spotting her on a mountain cliff.

"There she is. Deadly Siren!" Star Lancer flies toward her but stays in the air.

"Oh! Hi, Star Lancer. How are you?" Deadly Siren smiles.

"Tired, but I needed to tell you: Everyone's been called back to Berk. We're going to rescue our children!" Star Lancer informed urgently.

"That explains why your way out here, and that's wonderful news, but I can't go." Deadly Siren's eyes became tear-filled, and she shuffled her feet as she looked at the ground, uncomfortable.

"What? Why?! Your one of our strongest fighters. Your proud name proves that!" Star Lancer states incredulously.

For a minute, Deadly Siren was uncertain, but then decided it couldn't hurt, "I'll show you why I can't leave, but you can't tell ANYONE ELSE. Promise?"

Star Lancer nodded attentively, "I promise."

Deadly Siren led Star Lancer into a large cave, where there was a barrel of fish, some freshwater in buckets, a Night Fury set fire, and a sleeping little girl and boy. Star Lancer did a double-take and, realizing these children were no more than mere spirits, her mouth dropped open.

"This is Boden and Una. I'm protecting them. This Spirit Cavern, as they named it, is the force that was calling me." Happy with herself, Deadly Siren laid down protectively around the two.

"Oh, Deadly Siren, you can't do anything for them now. They are already dead." Star Lancer tried to reason with the rosy-eyes Night Fury.

"No, I can't explain or understand it very well, but they are not dead, just removed from their proper timeline." Deadly Siren would not be made to abandon these unfortunate humans!

From the look in her eyes, Star Lancer knew if it came to a fight, Deadly Siren would give it her all!

"I'm not sure that is possible as it makes no sense, but I trust your judgment. I hope you don't regret it and are let down." Star Lancer takes off.

As Star Lancer landed back on Berk, Strike Flyer rushed up to her to inform every kind of dragon had a job to do on the mission as it was rescued and not a final strike. Striker, Boulder, and Stoker class were to be the ones dishing out and enduing attacks, while the others saved they're trapped, King and Queen. Soulwings decided he would help save them, too, as he opened a massive portal so that everyone could go through at once this time!


	9. Too Small a Memory Too lifelong a task

"Why is it so dark?" Uneasy, Luna Rose flew closer to her husband as did Star Lancer with her husband.

"And cold." Moonlight Blaze shivered.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting here." Luka Star looked to his brother for help.

Jasper Sky tried to use Ball Lightning to light up the area around them, but all that did was reveal more darkness.

"It is gloomy down here..." Star Dancer opened her eyes as wide as she could to see if she could see anything.

Night Furies loved the night skies, but this wasn't your normal, every nighttime darkness, this was eternal darkness.

"I'm not scared...AH!" Star Gazer screamed. Strike Fire, who liked being a jerk for the sake of being a jerk. Then fluttered in front of his sister to scare her.

"Strike Fire, enough! Save your enthusiasm for the rescue. From here, we should split up: Striker, Boulder, and Stoker class, head for the main room of the citadel, everyone else, including Riders: Follow me." Soulwings instructed.

Of course, at first, Hel and Dagur had no idea what was going on, just trying to dodge the plasmablasts. Thankfully, Strike Flyer was able to fire one of his to free Toothless! When Hel saw the Night Furies, she knew exactly what was going on!

"NO! I thought I got rid of all you meddlesome pests, yet your just as persistent as your King and Queen!" Hel raged.

"It doesn't matter, if the Queen isn't dead yet, she will be by the time you get to her," Dagur revealed smugly.

"Oh, don't worry. We've already got our friends helping her out." Strike Fire didn't sound pleased, but, deep down, he loved his family.

Strike Fire's reason for acting so vicious is he wanted to protect his race from being targeted, especially the queen (who he knew would be one of his beautiful sisters); he couldn't bear it if one of them died!

"W-What?!" Hel made a run for Purgatory, but Toothless blocked her way, snarling.

"HEL!" Dagur dragged the deranged woman's attention to her Icefire Crystal, which a smaller Night Fury was swatting at with her paw.

"Hey! Don't play with-" Hel stopped in mid-sentence as pieces of the crystal fell and shattered from the Night Fury's claws!

When the pieces shattered, they released golden memories to Toothless and Moon Shadow, few, yet the most important! As Moon Shadow regained her memories, Soulwings was able to change her back to her dragon form, and everyone combined power to break her out. As the dragons broke out from Purgatory, Moon Shadow remembered and activated her birthmark!

"Stop her!" Dagur commanded.

Hel's Imps and Seeds rushed to stop them, but too late...they were already in Asgard! Thanks to her memories being returned, Moon Shadow knew to go directly toward the Tower Of Foretelling! On the way, Hiccup bonded again with Toothless.

"Lady Frigga?!" Moon Shadow rushed over when she saw the goddess chained to the floor.

One by one, the dragons filed into the room to help free Lady Frigga.

"Moon Shadow..." Frigga sensed the damage done to her dragon daughter. "What did that woman and her boyfriend do to you?"

Dejectedly, Moon Shadow hung her head.

"She's been violated, degraded, and broken." Toothless informed her.

"I am NOT broken!" Moon Shadow said steadily as Frigga threw her arms around the queen, sobbing.

"Oh, Moon Shadow! I'm sorry! What a horrible mother I am! All your pain is because of me!" Frigga cried in tears.

"Mother, it's not your fault. I still love you. We're here to help you." Moon Shadow purred soothingly to her devastated "mother."

Calling her "mother" seemed to cheer Frigga up slightly. Looking into Moon Shadow's bright eyes, Frigga saw nothing but pure love and adoration. Agreeing they need to fix the Tapestry...

"Sacrifices MUST be made! Toothless, Moon Shadow, I know this is difficult, but your families, along with Deadly Siren, must go back to Purgatory for starters." Frigga explained sadly.

"You can't be serious!" Toothless and Moon Shadow tried to argue, but it had to be done!

As each step was followed, the Tapestry began fixing itself. However, due to only a small portion of events being re-written, the tapestry halted at one point. Things in Helheim were in order now, but Valhalla needed Stoick, Boden, and Stardust as Berk needed Una and Nightrainbow! Soulwings and Stoick decided to stay in Valhalla, while Hiccup, Toothless, Moon Shadow, Stardust, and Nightrainbow went to fulfill their destinies!


	10. Final Piece of the Puzzle

Final Piece Of The Puzzle

At Spirit Cavern, Boden and Una had sobbed over the death of Deadly Siren, who had been like a mother to them. Though they had been warned never to leave the cavern, Boden, being the older sibling, had decided they needed to find help, so he ventured forth into the forest. As Hiccup's group moved closer, Stardust felt the same tug Deadly Siren felt when her destiny differed from the other Night Furies, and the Silver Phantom knew she was being led to Boden.

"My friends, I'm afraid my destiny is out there somewhere I need to find him. Don't worry. I believe I can bond with him on my own." Stardust informed them.

"Do what you feel is best." Toothless advised

"Stardust, please, be careful." Moon Shadow beseeches.

"Don't fret, my queen. As long as I am with my rider, I will be alright." Stardust smiled when she saw Moon Shadow smile: It was good to hear she's the queen again.

Toothless, Moon Shadow and Nightrainbow knew Stardust was smart and skilled enough to find and bond with Boden on her own, so they had to find Nightrainbow's rider! Una had patiently waited, but, for hours, Boden didn't come back, and the little girl began to cry anew until she heard singing. It was the same song Deadly Siren sang to her and her big brother, but there were more voices this time, and a couple was more skilled than Deadly Siren, which made her a slight smile.

Listen, listen,

listen, listen,

listen, listen,

listen, listen.

Listen (listen),

listen (listen),

listen (listen),

listen (listen),

listen (listen),

listen (listen).

listen,

listen.

Listen to each drop of rain (listen, listen) Aaah...

Whispering secrets in vain (listen, listen) Aaah...

Frantically searching for someone to hear their story before they hit the ground,

"Please, don't let go, can't we stay for a while? It's just so hard to say goodbye."

Listen to the rain...

Aa...ah...

Listen, listen, listen, listen, listen,

listen to the rain weeping.

Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...

Ooh, oo...

ooh ...oo

Ooh oooh oh oh...

Listen (listen),

listen (listen),

listen (listen),

listen (listen.)

I stand alone in the storm (listen, listen) Aaah...

Suddenly, sweet words take hold (listen, listen) aaah...

"Hurry," they say, "for you haven't much time,

open your eyes to the love around you.

You may feel alone,

but I'm here still with you."

You can do what you dream,

jut remember to listen to the rain.

Oo...ooh oooooh oh oh ooooh ooh ooh oh oh oooh listen...

During this time, Una had moved, inch by inch, out of the cave to gaze in awe at the singing dragons, and they landed on the cliff face so that Una could get a good look at each of them. She loved Moon Shadow at once for her beautiful appearance, but she didn't feel a bond with her. When her eyes locked on Nightrainbow's, a waterfall of memories flashed in they're eyes, and they knew they were meant to be!

"Where is Deadly Siren? Soulwings said she might still be here." Toothless looked around but didn't see any other Night Fury, except Moon Shadow.

"Please, Help me! Deadly Siren is gone...A big wolf and snake killed her!" Una wailed as she buried her face into one of Nightrainbow's legs.

"A big wolf and snake?" Moon Shadow pondered. "Toothless, you don't think she is talking about Hel's brothers, Fenrir and Jormungandr, do you?"

"Well, aren't you a clever Night Fury, Moon Shadow?" From behind one of the edges of the cliff, a gigantic wolf emerged!

Una screamed in terror, but Toothless, Hiccup, and Moon Shadow weren't afraid to fight. Even Stardust with Boden hovered above to help. However, Hiccup noticed Jormungandr circling up the cliff to attack them, and they didn't see them!

"Look out! Stardust, take Boden to Vahalla, you'll be safest there!" Hiccup called out.

Just in time, Stardust barrel rolled to avoid a snap from Jormungandr, and they fled! Pissed at having a victory of his foiled, Jormungandr slithered back down to take on Toothless as Fenrir took on Moon Shadow! Nightrainbow stayed back to shield Una safely. With Hiccup's skilled guidance, Toothless was able to knock Jomungandr down the cliff! Sadly, Moon Shadow wasn't fairing as well: Fenrir had managed to knock her out and was pushing her, head-first, off the cliff edge. Luckily, Una managed to mount Nightrainbow, and he charged, knocking Fenrir off of Moon Shadow and down the cliff after his brother.

"Nice job, buddy." Hiccup pats Toothless, then looks up at his LSBFF. "Way to go, Una, Nightrainbow!"

Una smiled, big and bright, and slid off Nightrainbow to check on Moon Shadow. The queen was quite shaken up, but not too severely. Toothless rushed to her side but noticed she was strong enough to get back up. Toothless and Moon Shadow safely guided Una and Nightrainbow back to Berk, and things seem to be going back to normal.


	11. What do you want the most?

What Do You Want The Most?

Suddenly, Valka flew through the front door of the Haddock household to hug Hiccup and Una. She was weeping, happy to have Una back.

"Hiccup, Una, I was so afraid I'd lost you for good this time! I'm never letting you two go again! My most precious treasures!" Valka wailed.

"Mom, we weren't the ones in danger. It was Toothless and Moon Shadow." Hiccup confessed.

"Hel wanted to torture Toothless and Moon Shadow, so she attacked Frigga and the Tapestry of Creation." Una clarified.

"Oh, my! Toothless, Moon Shadow, are you alright? Is Frigga and the Tapestry OK now?" Valka looked at the royal couple. Both dragons nodded. "Thank goodness!"

Valka breathed a sigh of relief as Hiccup and Una's friends ran up to them too. After a minute, Hiccup and Una seemed to recognize them all. In Vahalla, Boden was getting re-familiarized with his father also. Immediately after Valka came, all ten of Toothless and Moon Shadow's children!

"Mommy! Daddy!" They all yelled.

"My babies!" Moon Shadow leaps over to nuzzle her lovely daughters and handsome sons, and Toothless joined her.

Family and friends spent the rest of the day together, just rejoicing. As night fell, despite what Hel had put Moon Shadow through, the queen felt heartbroken for the woman, who she could feel was tormented inside, and hoped a particular song would help. Moon Shadow's mark lit up, aiding her in singing in a human voice.

Do what you want,

if you have a dream for better.

Do what you want,

'till you achieve it after all.

Remember who you want to be.

Do what you want,

your world's closing in on you now.

It isn't over.

Stand and face the unknown.

Gotta' to remember who you want to be.

Your bleeding heart in my talons shows a pale reflection.

Hello, hello, remember me?

I'm everything you couldn't control.

Somewhere beyond the pain,

there must be a way to believe,

we can breakthrough.

Do what you want,

you don't have to lay your life down.

It isn't over.

Do what you want,

'till you find what you're looking for.

Gotta' to remember who you want to be.

But every hour slipping by,

screams that I have failed you.

Hello, hello, remember me?

I'm everything you couldn't control.

Somewhere beyond the pain,

there must be a way to believe.

Hello, hello, remember me?

I'm everything you couldn't control.

Somewhere beyond the pain,

there must be a way to believe.

There's still time,

close your eyes,

only love will guide you home.

Tear down the walls,

and free your soul.

'Till we crash,

we're forever spiraling down.

Hello, hello, it's only me,

Filling you with love.

Somewhere beyond the pain,

there must be a way to believe.

Hello, hello, remember me?

I'm everything you couldn't control.

Somewhere beyond the pain,

there must be a way to learn forgiveness.

Hello, hello, remember me?

I'm everything you couldn't control.

Somewhere beyond the pain,

there must be a way to believe,

we can breakthrough.

Remember who you want to be.

Do what you want!

Now, Moon Shadow stood before Hel in her dreams, and the queen never remembered seeing the goddess look as sad as she did now. In Hel's hopes, her real emotions were too hard to conceal, but she was trying not to show what she considered a weakness in front of Moon Shadow.

"I always do whatever I want! I might have dreamed of a better life once, but achieving it? That's not going to happen. It is over. This is who I want to be! Any pain I might have felt is dead, and I don't need your help! Your talk of love and forgiveness is wasted on me since you believe I can't even control you! Everything I worked so hard for, RUINED!" Hel ranted.

"You can't just give up. Nothing is set in stone. Even you know that. This isn't you. Everyone feels pain, love, and pity. You can't control people who aren't meant to be controlled. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" Moon Shadow asked sweetly.

"What? A half-frozen, ugly, pitiful corpse? I've heard it all before! I don't care anymore!" Hel couldn't stop a couple of tears falling from her eyes.

"I think you do care. I see a lively, beautiful, strong, mature, young woman with a loving heart and a pure and honest soul." Moon Shadow smiled when she saw Hel staring at her, bewildered. Hel fell to her knees as she didn't understand: She hurt Moon Shadow, didn't she? So, why was the queen showing the evil goddess compassion? How could this dragon think such kind things of her? Why didn't Hel see any trance of hatred in Moon Shadow's eyes? Maybe torturing Moon Shadow hadn't done anything to her spirit, and she was giving a bit of that spirit to Hel. As Hel stood up, she felt a little bit lighter, but she was waking up now! "Seems our time is up. Don't hurt yourself anymore, Hel! Think about what I said!" Moon Shadow called as she vanished.

With a start, Hel woke up and as she seriously thought about what Moon Shadow said and looked around her room. She noticed it looked slightly more appealing than she remembered. Was it possible changing her view of things changed her surroundings? It was nice, but how could she expect to turn back now to face punishment from Odin? No, she was far more scared of the sentence than losing her own sanity! Secretly, Hel hoped as much as the rest of Berk that maybe they could end this without killing each other! Come what may and face it head-on for a prosperous and bright future!

The End


End file.
